All I want for Christmas
by Ellana-san
Summary: Sam ne désire qu'une seule chose pour Noël... S/J D/V post continuum Et Joyeux Noël!


_Le traditionnel one shoot de Noël…De pire en pire tous les ans je le crains…N'ayez pas peur de critiquer! Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je vous adore !_

_Sam/Jack plus qu'établis puisque mariés…_

_Post Continuum mais pas de spoiler. _

**All I want for Christmas…**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

_Maria Carey_ All I want for Christmas_

Samantha Carter raviva les flammes mordorées de la cheminée qui menaçaient de s'éteindre pour prévenir du froid du froid mordant dont son gros pull la protégeait à peine. Elle se frotta les mains, laissant la chaleur atteindre peu à peu son corps, avant de retourner s'installer sur le canapé. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder en direction du sapin clignotant abandonné dans un coin de la pièce et alluma la télé.

Les chaînes défilèrent les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une adaptation du conte de Dickens. Soupirant, elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Elle ferait aussi bien d'aller se coucher.

C'était typique.

On était le 24 décembre et elle était seule. Pas faute d'organisation pourtant…Mais de façon prévisible, Daniel et Vala s'étaient retrouvés coincés sur la planète qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer avec SG-11. Sans aucune surprise, Jack avait été pris par la tempête et était resté à Washington, les vols pour le Colorado ayant été annulé. Teal'c était quant à lui parti sur Chulack après avoir été rappelé par un message urgent de Brata'c et…voilà.

Elle serait volontiers restée au SGC pour travailler mais Jack aurait fini par l'apprendre et s'il n'aurait probablement rien dit, cette étincelle de reproche amusé aurait dansé dans ses yeux. Quoi que pour la voir celle là, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit face à elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était à peine 20 heures 30. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller se coucher à 20 heures 30 le soir de Noël, si ? En soupirant, Sam éteignit la télé et alla se poster près de la fenêtre. La neige tombait toujours aussi drue que quand elle était rentrée, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être coincée à la base. Au moins là-bas, il y avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Sans réfléchir, elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'appartement de Jack. Ca sonnait dans le vide mais ça n'était pas tellement étonnant. Il avait du mal à quitter le travail en ce moment, même le soir de Noël et même s'il était censé être en congé. Il acceptait ça avec le sourire vu que c'était la seule façon d'entériner son proche transfert à l'Académie située à peine à quelques kilomètres de Colorado Springs. Entraîner les jeunes recrues n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu comme fin de carrière mais il n'était pas prêt à prendre sa retraite malgré tout ce qu'il clamait à tort et à travers.

Elle raccrocha et appela sur le portable de Cameron. _Lui_ avait eu l'intelligence de partir la veille, avant que la tempête de neige ne s'abatte sur la plupart des villes du pays. Evidemment, il ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à profiter des joies du Kansas sans doute. Elle laissa néanmoins un message qu'elle espéra enjoué sur son répondeur et retourna à la contemplation morne de la neige.

Sa main passa sous son pull et se posa sur son ventre légèrement enflé. Elle se jura que l'année prochaine les choses seraient différentes quitte à séquestrer tout le monde dans sa cave une semaine à l'avance. Avançant jusqu'au miroir situé dans l'entrée, elle examina sa silhouette. Ca commençait à se voir…Un peu…

Un sourire attendri poussa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle examinait son ventre. Laam avait été claire. Sam n'était plus toute jeune et devait faire attention à elle. Elle n'avait donc plus le droit de partir en mission ou de passer des heures dans son labo. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer sans discuter.

Dire que Jack avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Il était devenu blême quand elle le lui avait annoncé et elle avait eu peur qu'il soit en colère, peur de devoir choisir entre l'homme qui partageait sa vie et l'être qui grandissait en elle. Elle était certaine qu'elle en aurait été incapable, les deux lui étaient vitaux. Mais ensuite, Jack avait souri et Oh mon Dieu ce sourire…Elle en avait encore des frissons. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà été, nul doute qu'elle aurait été enceinte après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé…

Bref, voilà où elle en était en ce soir de 24 décembre.

Bilan de l'année ?

Goa'ulds : détruits.

Ba'al : mort.

Oris: détruits.

Adria : occupée à combattre une Ancienne quelconque au fin fond de la galaxie.

Atlantis : dirigé, sauvé et abandonné aux mains incapable d'un petit homme chauve nommé Wolsey.

Daniel : en vie pour une fois. Pas de mort en prévision.

Teal'c : cheveux blanc…Très déstabilisant.

Vala : égale à elle-même.

Cameron : tombé amoureux d'une énième fille…Désespérant.

Jack : revient dans le Colorado.

Colonel Samantha Carter : mariée à l'homme de ses rêves et enceinte.

Une année bien remplie en somme…

Le bruit d'une voiture dans la rue la tira de sa contemplation muette. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se reposta à la fenêtre. Le véhicule s'immobilisa juste devant sa maison et éteignit ses phares. Il fallait être complètement inconscient pour rouler par un temps pareil. Un instant, son esprit caressa l'hypothèse que ça pouvait être Jack mais la rejeta aussitôt. Il n'était pas assez dingue pour faire le chemin de Washington à Colorado Springs en voiture en plein blizzard. Oh, ce n'était pas la neige qui l'effraierait…C'était le savon qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui passer. Ils avaient un enfant en route, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à courir des risques inutiles.

Les portières claquèrent et trois silhouettes frissonnantes se découpèrent dans la lumière du réverbère. Si les deux premières étaient quelconques, la dernière était reconnaissable entre mille et elle n'hésita pas davantage avant de se précipiter dehors. Evidemment, seuls des dingues conduiraient par un temps pareil…

« Teal'c ! » Son regard se posa sur les deux autres. « Daniel ! Vala ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! »

Vala se contenta de sourire en courant pratiquement la retrouver au milieu de l'allée où elle s'était arrêtée bras croisés pour conserver un tant soit peu de chaleur.

« Je nous ai sorti d'affaire, comme d'habitude ! Et…Tadaaa ! Nous voilà ! »

Sam ne tenta pas de réfréner l'énorme sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Sam ! Voulez vous bien rentrer ! Si vous attrapez froid, Jack va me botter les fesses ! » lui cria Daniel en verrouillant les portières.

Trop heureuse pour se formaliser d'être chaperonnée ainsi, elle laissa Vala l'entraîner dans la douce chaleur de la maison, ne résistant même pas quand la pirate l'attira dans une étreinte brutale en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

« Doucement, Vala…Carolyn a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la malmener. »

Obéissant à gentille réprimande de l'archéologue et gloussant quand Sam leva les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme la relâcha et alla se poster près de la cheminée, mais tendues vers les flammes. Le colonel se jeta dans les bras tendus de Daniel. « Vous n'auriez pas dû venir jusqu'ici… »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Et rater le premier Noël de ma future nièce ? »

Il lui sourit en la lâchant et Sam fronça les sourcils. « Elle n'est pas encore née, ce n'est pas son premier… » Elle s'interrompit. « Pourquoi 'nièce', Danny ? »

Le sourire passa d'amical à mystérieux mais il ne répondit pas, allant se poster derrière Vala qui s'appuya négligemment sur lui. Vala ne lui avait rien dit mais Sam voyait bien que ces deux là étaient nettement plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre récemment. Finalement, elle se tourna vers le Jaffa qui attendait qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Elle attrapa l'avant-bras qu'il lui tendait et se retrouva fermement mais gentiment pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Samantha Carter. » salua-t-il.

Sam sourit. « Comment va Ryac ? »

Teal'c inclina la tête, un de ses rares véritables sourires éclairant son visage. « Coryn attend un heureux évènement. Mon fils est véritablement un homme à présent. »

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien dit ! » s'exclama immédiatement la voix de Daniel.

Sam se contenta de lui présenter ses félicitations, aussitôt reprises par celles de Vala. Daniel se joignit au chorus après que la pirate lui ai massacré le bras d'une claque dévastatrice. Teal'c les accepta en silence mais avec une fierté perceptible.

« Alors où est Jack ? » demanda Daniel en se laissant aller sur le canapé.

Le masque glissa sur ses traits si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle était tellement habituée à cacher ses émotions que ça en devenait un réflexe.

« Les aéroports sont fermés à cause de la tempête. Il est bloqué à Washington. »

« Oh. » Lâcha le linguiste. Teal'c leva un sourcil, Vala s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Mince alors, vous alliez passer Noël toute seule alors que vous êtes enceinte ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis enceinte, pas mourante. Et j'ai passé des jours seule. Noël n'est qu'un soir comme les autres. »

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard meurtrier de Vala suffit à le dissuader d'insister. Il s'excusa et Sam sourit en haussant les épaules. Sa coéquipière partit s'installer à côté de l'archéologue et le Jaffa prit place dans un des deux fauteuils. Le colonel ferma le cercle en s'asseyant sur le dernier. Les quatre amis s'entreregardèrent puis Daniel sourit. « Scrabble ? »

Sam s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, simplement contente d'observer Daniel installer le jeu et Vala distribuer bière et jus de fruits. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme passa la main sur son ventre tendu et elle sourit à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Ils formaient une famille. Atypique et probablement unique vu qu'elle comportait deux extra-terrestres mais tellement parfaite…Ce bébé allait avoir tout l'amour du monde…Répondant à l'appel de l'archéologue, elle se pencha sur le jeu, oubliant momentanément la déception que l'absence de Jack avait provoquée.

~~MERRY CHRISTMAS ~~

« Non, Vala ! Ce n'est pas un mot ! »

Vala leva les yeux au ciel. « On le dit à longueur de journée. C'est un mot. »

Daniel secoua la tête. « Non, Vala ! »

« Si, Daniel ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Ce n'est pas dans le dictionnaire ! »

« Et Tacluchnatagamuntorons y est peut-être ?! »

« C'est le nom complet, c'est différent ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! Sam ! Dites à Daniel que zat est un vrai mot ! »

Sam qui flottait dans un brouillard ensommeillé leva brusquement la tête. Pas pour arbitrer la dispute, non…Elle aurait juré…

« Laissez Sam tranquille, Vala ! Elle est fatiguée et a besoin de se reposer. Et reprenez vos lettres, je vous dis que ça ne marche pas ! »

« Et moi je vous dis que si, Daniel ! »

Teal'c se leva abruptement, interrompant les deux amis, et Sam tourna la tête vers lui avant de suivre le regard du Jaffa.

« O'Neill. » salua-t-il.

Sur le seuil du salon, un Jack O'Neill couvert de neige souriait. « Vala a raison, Danny-Boy, zat est un mot. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel mais son agacement était démenti par le joyeux sourire sur ses lèvres. « Vous n'êtes pas censé être à Washington ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié vous étiez coincé sur P3X-machin chose…Laissez moi deviner…Vala vous a encore sorti d'une situation épineuse, je me trompe ? »

« Exactement ! Voilà pourquoi j'aime le Général, Daniel. Lui, apprécie mes talents. »

Jack eut un petit rire et accepta la courte accolade que Vala lui proposait. Ce en quoi elle fut imitée par Teal'c et l'archéologue.

Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle tentait de refouler les stupides larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Foutues hormones ! Alarmé par son absence de réaction, Jack la rejoignit et s'accroupit près de son fauteuil.

« Hey, ça va ? »

La main de l'homme trouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'à son ventre dans un geste devenu familier. Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. _Ce_ sourire. Celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et qui la faisait fondre.

Elle détestait l'idée qu'il ait pris le moindre risque pour venir ici. Elle savait qu'il se débrouillerait d'une façon ou d'une autre…Elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe il serait là au plus tard le lendemain matin. Elle l'avait deviné à la façon ennuyée dont il lui avait annoncé plus tôt l'annulation de son vol. Mais elle pensait que la tempête se calmerait et qu'il prendrait l'avion…Or…

« Ils n'ont pas rouvert les aéroports. » constata-t-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules. « Le commandant de l'Odyssée est un vieil ami mais j'ai dû attendre que le vaisseau revienne en orbite…Je voulais te faire la surprise…Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long… »

Elle balaya la neige de ses épaules avec un regard curieux et il sourit amusé. « Apparemment, me téléporter trois rues plus loin était amusant. »

Sam gloussa sachant que c'était une plaisanterie qu'il aurait très bien pu faire lui-même, puis redevint sérieuse. « Je savais que tu viendrais… »

Il captura ses lèvres, un peu trop longtemps et avec un peu trop d'envie vu les raclements de gorge de Daniel, avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Je n'allais quand même pas rater le premier Noël de ma petite princesse. »

Passant sur l'étrangeté d'entendre Jack utiliser un surnom affectif aussi cliché, elle secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tous l'air de penser que ce sera une fille ? »

Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater simultanément de rire. Rire qui s'apaisa instantanément devant le regard menaçant de la jeune femme.

« Sam…Te connaissant…C'est certainement une fille. »

Elle plissa les yeux, hésitant à s'insurger contre de tels propos avant de sourire. Oui…Elle aimerait avoir une fille…Elle lui apprendrait à se défendre et à ne pas laisser les garçons lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de faire remarquer à Jack que ce n'était pas son premier Noël vu qu'elle ou il n'était pas encore né. Cet enfant était déjà une part si importante de leur vie…

Jack frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Alors ? Qui gagne ? »

« Moi. » Répondit l'archéologue non sans fierté.

« Oui, il gagne mais parce qu'il n'est pas drôle. » rétorqua Vala, moqueuse. « Il a le don de tout rendre ennuyeux. »

Daniel leva un regard lourd de sens vers elle avec un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres. « Pas tout. »

Vala rougit, et, ce, étant un exploit, Sam accorda la victoire à Daniel.

« Non, pas tout. » concéda l'ancienne pirate.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh pour l'amour de ciel, prenez une chambre ! »

Daniel et Vala se regardèrent mais ne répondirent pas et l'inhabituel manque de répartie de la jeune femme confirma les soupçons de Sam. Il y avait du nouveau dans cette histoire…

« A part ça, quoi de neuf, Teal'c ? » demanda le Général tout en manœuvrant pour prendre la place de Sam de sorte qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux.

« Ryac va avoir un enfant, O'Neill. » répondit le Jaffa rayonnant.

Jack lui sourit heureux pour son ami mais incapable de résister à l'envie de le taquiner. « Grand-père, Teal'c ? Vous allez prendre un de ces coups de vieux… »

Le regard du guerrier se fit menaçant et Jack changea de conversation, s'impliquant dans la dispute qui avait éclaté entre leurs deux autres amis. Sourire aux lèvres, Sam se laissa bercer par la brume de sommeil qui s'infiltrait en elle.

La main de Jack sur son ventre…

Leur enfant qui grandissait en elle…

Les échanges musclés de Daniel et Vala…

Le silence apaisant de Teal'c…

C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce soir de Noël…Et elle était exaucée.

**FIN**

_Hey ! Pour les non anglophones voici la traduction de la citation…(pas terrible, hein mais j'espère que l'idée passera quand même^^)_

_Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël, _

_Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose. _

_Je me moque des cadeaux _

_Posés sous le sapin._

_Je te veux simplement pour moi,_

_Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais._

_Réalise mon vœu,_

_Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi._

_**Merry **__**Christmas to all and to all a good night…**_


End file.
